Big Brother
Big Brother is the tenth Special Ops level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and the final mission in the Bravo tier. It is one of only two Special Ops levels that requires two players, the other being Overwatch. One player will be the gunner of the Blackhawk 'Gunslinger-One' while the other player, as a soldier on the ground must make it to the roof of Nate's Restaurant. The Infinity Ward best time for Big Brother is 1 minute and 25.9 seconds. Overview The players can choose between the soldier on the ground or the Blackhawk Gunner. The soldier must reach the rooftop of Nate's Restaurant within the specified time frame or the mission will fail. The Blackhawk gunner provides support for the soldier by firing explosive rounds from the helicopter's minigun. Initially, the enemy resistance is minimal, but will continue to increase as the soldier nears the extraction point. The enemies will not actively attack the Blackhawk (Though there is one part where the Blackhawk temporarily leaves to avoid RPG fire) so the Blackhawk gunner should do most of the fighting while the soldier deals with any stragglers left behind. The gunner should avoid firing near the soldier as the rounds can potentially kill them, much like the AC-130 Gunner in Overwatch. Once the soldier nears Nate's Restaurant, the Blackhawk will get closer to the restaurant in order to extract the soldier. The enemies will relentlessly pursue the soldier at this point so the gunner should lay down some covering fire while being careful for their ally. Once the soldier boards the Blackhawk, the mission is completed. Weapon Loadout Gallery Big Brother Load Screen_MW2.png|Loading screen. Gunslinger-One Big Brother MW2.png|Gunslinger-One, as seen from the ground. Note that the gunner's feet are going through the floor. Big Brother 1 MW2.png|View as the gunner. Big Brother 2 MW2.png M61 firing Big Brother MW2.png Trivia *It is odd that one player must reach an extraction point as there are many areas in the level where the helicopter could simply land to extract the player. It also appears to be more dangerous to move to the new LZ on top of the restaurant while providing fire support for the soldier on the ground than staying where the mission begins. *If the player aims the Vulcan Minigun down, they do not appear to have any hands and the Minigun can move by itself. *When the player who is being escorted reaches the restaurant roof, ready to be evacuated, the player can see that the second player who is using the minigun appears to be standing with his lower body going through the floor of the Black Hawk. This was probably because Infinity Ward never intended the player to see themselves use the minigun in 3rd person (It was possibly only intended that the player would use the minigun only in "Of Their Own Accord"). *The Chopper Gunner in Call of Duty: Black Ops is used similarly. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Special Ops Levels